Heretofore, in semiconductor memory devices, microstructuring of circuits has been used to attain capacity enlargement. As the microstructure technology is approaching the limit, a stacked-structure semiconductor memory device is being proposed to attain further capacity enlargement. However, improvements in such stacked-structure semiconductor memory devices and manufacturing method thereof remain desired.